This figure represents our methodology. The concentric circles represent four levels of influence upon the health of an individual: the innate (e.g. heredity), the behavior of the individual and his or her family, the influence ofthe community, and that ofthe global environment. To intervene positively on the individual's health, initiatives (e.g. policies) must be addressed all levels. If that happens, the intervenfions produce outcomes, which in turn become inputs for the intervention process in a cycle of improvement. The cycle must continue, like a chain reacfion, in order for health equity to be fostered. With the creation of our TCC, we will utilize our collaborators from Region III hospitals, CHCs, public and private schools of higher education, historically black colleges and universities (HBCUs), private physicians, faith-based organizations, advocacy groups, health disparity experts, and health policy experts to improve the quality of life and assure that the best quality of care is available to the residents of Region III. Our Main Goal is to assure that the uninsured and underinsured receive quality health care. We have seven focus areas that we will strive to improve: Access to Care Health Literacy Prevention and Control of Chronic Disease Access to Healthier Foods Healthy Physical and Recreational Activity Self-Management of Chronic Condifions Health Care Providers' Skills in Treating and Prevenfing Chronic Diseases